Hopeless night
by anaalove
Summary: One shot. What happened during the night when Blaine crashed in Kurt's bed after Rachel's party.


Kurt didn't like that. Didn't like that at all. But in the mean time, it loved it so much. And maybe that's why he hated himself this instant.

He was in his bed, in his pajamas and a very drunk, very asleep Blaine was on the other side of the bed. His bed. Kurt was standing as far away has he could. But it is in moments like that he loved and hated the fact that he has a tiny bed.

Blaine was lying on his stomach, still in his clothes - and shoes - from the Rachel Berry's disastrous, well for Kurt, party. Kurt hadn't been able to bring himself to put off the clothes. Well, because first, what clothes would he would have put Blaine in? What reaction would Blaine have in the morning when he realize that Kurt had undressed him while he was asleep? But most importantly, Kurt couldn't bring himself to make him move and wake up Blaine by doing so.

Because Blaine sleeping was something he always dreamt to see, but even in his most vivid dreams he didn't imagine something so beautiful. His features were relaxed, so sign of excitement, or pain or anything. Just perfect features. His lips were a little parted and his curls were freed from the gel after dancing so much and now they were lying softly on one of Kurt's pillow. It was a beautiful sight.

That's why he took all of Kurt's strength to not push back that little curl that was in the middle of Blaine forehead and stroke his, what looked like, soft hair.

Instead, Kurt decided to go as opposite as he could go of this now too small bed. He went to a sleeping position, pulling the cover over him and turned his back to Blaine. Because it was starting to be really late and he had to concentrate on something else than the beautiful boy that was lying beside him.

Kurt had one problem though. Being on his right side wasn't comfortable for him. It was pretty much the first time he had someone sharing his bed so he had his little habits and sleeping on his left side was one of them. He tried for several minutes to be a good boy and sleep the way he should sleep but he was uncomfortable so he turned over.

It took his eyes several minutes to adjust and try to see the shape of Blaine's body. But thankfully the clear moon light helped him. He was glad, for his own sake to see that Blaine's body was still as far away as possible. But being in that position, being able to see, Kurt couldn't stop himself. He had so try to learn the pattern of Blaine's body shown by the moon light.

It had been months now, that Blaine had entered his life and with that came the best and worst moments of his life. Best because he had found someone like him, he had found a best friend, someone to help him, someone to relate to. But worst because feelings came into the picture. From his part, obviously. Kurt hated himself sometimes for having those feelings. He had been honest, though, he did tell Blaine about those feelings, well sort of. Most of the days, he was glad he did because honesty was important in their friendship. But on some other days, he didn't know. Because, in a way, he was glad that Blaine hadn't changed the way he acted around Kurt. He would have loath himself if those feelings would have made him lost Blaine. But in other ways, Blaine hadn't changed. He hadn't changed in the way Kurt wanted him to. Of course, he didn't want Blaine to fall in love with him just because he confessed his thought of something happening between them. But all in all, Kurt was losing hope again.

When Blaine entered his life, he saw a possibility, a chance even though he didn't want to bring himself to hope too much. And now, it hurt, especially after seeing Blaine kissing Rachel and the way he seemed to enjoy it.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh that made Blaine moved a little. Kurt frizzes. He was scared to face the reaction of Blaine seeing that he was in Kurt's bed. But Blaine was still deep asleep and Kurt relaxed.

He decided, though, to get back on his right side. As uncomfortable as it was, it was still better for his poor little heart. After minutes and minutes, he was finally on the verge to sleep when he felt a movement beside him, someone coming closer. Kurt felt an arm wrap around his waist and at that moment, he didn't care that Blaine probably didn't realize what he was doing. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to enjoy it this much. Instead, he let himself relaxed in this warm embrace, closed his eyes and allowed himself to be hopeful for just another night…


End file.
